Lección
by Licci
Summary: Estaba molesta con su vida, ella no quería que fuera así, ella se la imaginara de otra manera. Sin embargo todo había girado 180  y no sabía por qué había aceptado ese cambio.


**Hola espero y les guste mi historia, se me ocurrio cuando estaba en mis momentos de ocio en mi trabajo.**

**Lección**

El sol brillaba una paz envolvía la ciudad, alejándola de cualquier crimen que se pudiera cometer, todo estaba en orden, la gente caminaba tranquilamente sabían que si algo llegara a ocurrir las chicas resolverían el problema, después de todo gracias a ellas todos los criminales estaban en la cárcel, bueno casi todos ya que los RRB fueron adoptados por la señorita Kim, ellos iban a la misma escuela pero eran vigilado de cercas ya que de repente hacían sus fechorías.

Pero para una chica de 18 años de edad y ojos verdes, esto era más que una rutina, ella quería volver a los viejos tiempos en donde patear traseros era parte de su vida, en donde no se preocupaba por destrozar la ciudad, en donde la ovacionaran y no la regañaran por causar destrozos, pero para su mala suerte todo era un cuento de nunca acabar, ir a la escuela, hacer sus deberes, aguatar a los súper bobos en clases, especialmente a un chico de ojos verdes que últimamente la molestaba seguido. Estaba molesta con su vida, ella no quería que fuera así ella se la imaginara de otra manera. Sin embargo todo había girado 180° y no sabía por qué había aceptado ese cambio, si era verdad que su vida era una rutina, pero si tan solo no hubiera perdido los estribos, pero es que Bombón últimamente había sido muy dura con ella – según ella- pero que mas daba ahora estaba sentada en la banqueta sola, era como un fantasma, nadie la veía, nadie la escuchaba hasta que:

Niña (de 8 años): Hola, pareces muy triste

Bellota: (mirándola): Puedes verme (sorprendida), pero como?

Niña: Claro que puedo verte, pero que tiene malo? (unos niños pasaban por ahí)

Niños (gritando): Miren Karin está hablando de nuevo sola, de verdad está loca

Bellota: Cállense (parándose)

Karin: No escucharan.

Bellota: Pero yo no soy un fantasma

Karin: Pero porque yo solamente puedo verte.

Bellota: No lo sé, (volviéndose a sentar y agarrándose la cabeza)

Karin: Tal vez sea como ese programa en donde, una chica ayuda a pasar a las almas al mas allá

Bellota: Pero yo no estoy muerta (gritando)

Karin: Pero como lo sabes, si desde hace tres días no hacen nada más que hablar de ti, en todos los medios de comunicación.

Bellota: Sabes quién soy?

Karin: Claro, el problema es cómo es que yo te veo y los demás no. Que fue lo que paso?

Bellota: Es una larga historia

Karin: Sabes, si quieres puedes acompañarme, mientras que me cuentas que sucedió.

Bellota: A donde?

Karin: Sabes yo soy huérfana, y tengo que vender esto (mostrándole unos dulces), para poder pagar la comida. Y lo que nos haga falta.

Bellota no dijo nada, simplemente la seguía en silencio, observando cómo se arriesgaba en los cruceros, como había gente que la veía feo, la discriminaban, pero a Karin no le importaba, ella mantenía su sonrisa.

Bellota: Esto lo haces diario?

Karin: Así es, siempre lo mismo. Vengo al mismo crucero para vender mis dulces, porque si no lo hago, no solo yo sufriré, también los niños más chicos del orfanato.

Bellota: Pero quien te obliga

Karin: Nadie, yo decidí hacerlo, sabes hay veces que me canso, lloro y maldigo mi vida, pero cuando veo a los niños comiendo felices, llenan ese hueco que esta dentro de mí, y siento que estoy haciendo algo bien. Porque para algo venimos al mundo, no crees. Pero dime qué fue lo que sucedió?

Bellota: (mirando al cielo) pues después de la pelea de hace tres días, discutí con mi hermana Bombón, ella dijo que era impulsiva, después le grite que estarían mejor sin mí y salí volando de mi habitación ya no escuche nada mas, solo vi a mi hermana Burbuja con sus ojos entristecidos

Karin (se sentó en una baca que estaba ahí y le puso atención): Después?

Bellota: Iba tan rápido que escuche el grito de Butch, pero no hice caso, volé hasta el bosque y destruí una enorme roca para desquitar mi coraje, y de repente una chica apareció y me dijo, que sabía mi deseo y que me lo cumpliría

Karin. Que deseo?

Bellota: El que el mundo me dejara en paz, que pasara desapercibida, que no me molestara.

Karin: Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, ahora tenemos que deshacer eso. Te dijo algo más esta chica.

Bellota: Solo dijo que hasta que aprendiera todo se arreglaría.

Karin: Debemos pensar en un forma de corregir el problema. (parándose)

Señora: Otra vez hablando sola .

Karin: Hola. (sonriendo)

Señora: Gracias por ayudarme ayer, toma este pastel y compártelos con los demás está bien

Karin (saboreándoselo). Gracias

Bellota: (rio ente la cara de asombro de la niña). Creo que lo mejor es llevar ese pastel con tus amigos

Karin: si me parece perfecto.

Cuando iban de regreso al orfanato un gran monstro apareció, destruyendo todo, Bellota le dijo a Karin que se fuera de ahí. Pero de repente sus hermanas aparecieron ella observaba, realmente se la arreglaban sin ella. Karin veía todo desde abajo.

Karin (gritando): Bellota (el grito lo escucho un chico de ojos verdes que iban a ayudar a las chicas con ese monstro)

Butch (acercándose a ella): Que dijiste, habla? (Karin se quedo callada, ya que logro intimidarla)

Brick: Déjala, ahora tenemos que ayudar, a sus hermanas. (Butch suspiro y siguió a sus hermanos)

Butch (cerca del monstro): Porque no vienes otro día, que no ves que estamos buscando a alguien (golpeando al monstro)

Bellota (acercándose a Karin). Es mejor que nos vayamos

Karin: Es tu novio?

Bellota: (sonrojada): No

Karin: Se veía preocupado por ti, además harían bonita pareja.

Bellota: Es mejor que llevemos ese pastel, anda ellos lo vencerán.

Caminaron dirigiéndose hacia el orfanato, Bellota vio la cara de felicidad de todos al ver el pastel, las personas mayores que hacían lo posible por mantener ese lugar en pie, sacaba una tabla grande con una maderas para formar una gran mesa, donde rápido todos se pusieron alrededor y empezaron a gritar que querían pastel. Todos reían sin preocupación, Bellota comenzó a alejarse.

Karin: A donde vas?

Bellota: A recuperar mi vida.

Karin: Suerte

Bellota emprendió el vuelo, y pudo observar que todavía no acababan con la lucha con aquel monstro, sorprendida se acerco, y pudo visualizar a una chica de ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros. Vestida con un traje negro y una blusa blanca.

Bellota: Tu? (volando hacia ella) déjalos en paz. (pero su cuerpo atravesaba al de esta chica ) al parecer si soy un fantasma.

Los RRB y PPG golpeaban al monstro pero este no sufría ningún daño, no sabían por que.

Bombón: Quien eres tu? (viendo a la chica de ojos grises)

Chica: Acaso mi nombre importa

Brick: Es mejor que te rindas

Chica: Jamás

Butch. Lárgate

Chica: No quiero, además mi monstro y yo, nos estamos divirtiendo, y creo que ahora iremos a destruir ese lugar (señalando la dirección donde se encontraba el orfanato)

Bellota: No, pero qué demonios les pasa, deben de pelear. Deténgalo si no va a destruir la casa de Karin (pero nadie la escuchaba)

El mostro cada vez se acercaba mas al orfanato, por más que las chicas y chicos atacaban, no sufría ningún daño, la fatiga no hizo de esperarse.

Chica: Mira a unos mocosos comiendo pastel, que te parece si les quitamos esa sonrisa de su cara (ordenándole al monstro, todos los niños corrieron)

Karin: (se puso en frente extendió sus manos) No te lo permitiré.

Chica: Si quieres sufrir, te complaceré, ataca (le grito al monstro)

El monstro saco fuego de su boca que iba directamente a Karin, todos miraban no podían hacer nada, pero Bellota voló lo más rápido que pudo, olvidándose en la situación que estaba extendió se mano y logro con su energía lograr que el fuego pasara por ambos lados de ellas sin provocar algún daño, pero mientras esto pasaba los RRB y PPG, pudieron observar claramente la silueta de Bellota, no lo podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto

Bellota. Me las pagaras (gritando y acercándose a esta chica), devuélveme mi vida

Chica: Vaya ahora si quieres ser visible?

Bombón: Visible?

Chica: Primero querías que el mundo te dejara en paz, eso hago y como lo agradeces golpeándome. Segundo tu mismo lo dijiste tu hermana no quería estar contigo. Y tercera tú lo pediste. (Bombón, Burbuja, y RRB escuchaban con atención)

Boomer: Con quién demonios habla?

Bombón: Puedes verla? (gritando)

Burbuja: Estas aquí Bellota? (con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Karin: Si ella esta aquí

Boomer: Puedes verla?

Karin: Creo que está deprimida, y deseo algo cuando estaba enojada, ella necesita animo, apoyo. Lo ultimo que desea son reclamos y regaños, estos días han sido suficiente para ella, entiéndalo. Después de todo son equipo, y cada uno tiene características diferentes que las hacen especiales y fuerte, pero sobre todo son hermanas.

Bellota: Déjalas en paz o te arrepentirás

Chica: mmmm no quiero, es más las reuniré contigo (sonriendo)

Bellota: No te atrevas?

Chica (volando hacia sus hermanas) Las reuniré con Bellotita.

Bellota (gritando) No quiero que le hagas lo mismo que a mi (volando hacia atrás de ella) se que yo soy impulsiva, agresiva (golpeo a la chica en la espalda) pero a ellas no las tocas (volviéndose poco a poco visible a los demás) se que tengo una hermana mandona y o otra que siempre se preocupa por los demás, pero son mis hermanas y para mi son perfectas.

Burbuja (comenzó a llorar): Bellota

Bombón: (acercándose a ella) Perdóname

Bellota: Puede verme (salto de felicidad abrazando a sus hermanas)

Chica: (parándose). Lección aprendida. (desapareciendo)

Boomer. Pero que fue todo eso.

Brick: Es hora de regresar a casa, ellas tienen que hablar. (volando junto a sus hermanos)

Bombón: Es mejor que nos vayamos nos tienes mucho que contar

Burbuja (que no dejaba de abrazarla) Si vamos el profesor está preocupado por ti

Bellota: Adelántense, tengo que ver a alguien (volteo para buscar a Karin, no la vio y pregunto por ella, la encargada le dijo que estaba en una fuente sentada) que haces aquí (observo que tenía una foto es sus manos)

Karin: Qué bueno que arreglaste todo con tus hermanas.

Bellota: Así es y quien es ella? (sorprendiéndose de que era la misma chica con la que había peleado)

Karin. Es mi hermana (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Bellota: Como se llama y donde esta?

Karin: Su nombre era Boni, pero ya murió, en un incendio que ocurrió aquí en el orfanato.

Bellota (no lo podía creer). Y la has visto?

Karin: Una vez, y me dijo que iba a ayudar a las personas a valorar lo que tenían, que no me preocupara, que ella siempre me iba a cuidar.

Bellota: Créeme, que lo está haciendo

Karin: Nos volveremos a ver

Bellota: Claro, ahora tengo que irme, adiós (emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a su casa, pero se topo con un chico de ojos verdes)

Butch: Donde diablos estabas? (cruzado de brazos)

Bellota (se acerco y lo abrazo): Gracias por preocuparte por mi

Butch (rojo y separándose de ella): Yo nunca me preocuparía por ti

Bellota: Si como no

Butch. Solo que yo…. Quiero vencerte primero antes que nadie, y no permitiré que nadie lo haga primero que yo, así que no malinterpretes esto.

Bellota. Si como quieras. Me tengo que ir.

Butch. Te acompaño.

Bellota: Por?

Butch: No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y así evitare que vuelvas a huir?

Bellota (molesta): Yo no hui. (Volteo para un lado y vio a Boni) gracias (Boni solo movió su cabeza y volvió a desaparecer)

Butch: Ahora que te pasa

Bellota: No crea que tus pocas neuronas lo entiendan.

Butch: A quien llamas tonto.

Bellota: Tú lo dijiste (riéndose)

Butch: Te arrepentirás

Bellota: Si me alcanzas (riéndose y volando lo más rápido posible)

Sabía que su vida su había vuelto rutinaria, y la única que podía cambiarla era ella, así que decidió iniciar de nuevo, después de todo por algo venimos al mundo. ¿No lo creen?

Fin


End file.
